Macsuna - Sword Art Online Alternate Story
by Belle-Destinee
Summary: what if sword art online have different protagonist? here we see kiritos dark side... and a new character appears! Warning character death and rape and LEMON! dont like dont read. OC x Asuna, OC x Silica OC x Suguha, OC x Yui, OC x Lizbeth, OC x Kiritos mom
1. Chapter 1

every since sword ate online first start, Macario Nelsen de Smytheford was not worried liek others. when kayabe akihito first say the evil words to everyne:

"u will have 2 fulfill 100 lvls to win"

macario know that worryng is useless. but everyone else yelling and screaming and so he sneak away first so he can lvl up quickerly not like the other people who are more stupido. he found a secret railway track to the bushes and so he take so he can fight monster. Macario have shiny black hair handsome and is 7 foot tall with black eyes and big musselslike WOLVERINE

first he saw boar. he easy take sword and slice thru. with her other hand he pull out another katana becuz he can secretly use both hands to hold sword. this is a secret skill which only macario hve in this game becuz he is beta tester. he cut the boar to ribbins in the sunset and then he gain 500 exp. he keep going and eventally he gaet 50000000000000 exp and becum strong.

just then he meet a boy name krito. krito want to stela his exp! but then macario challenge him to duel and with a lot of easiness turn him into buttered pork! kirito dies. he first person in sword art online word 2 die becuz he is hogging spotlight. and now only macario left. macario decide to open his map and lok at where atll the boss monsters r at so jhe can fight them alone.

when he finnally reach the boss monster place he see KARGO the lizardman! there is a sexy girl with exposhed panties and big breasts fondling fighting the lizardman. her thighs moving quickerly like dukcs and macario decide to help her becauz it looks like she going to lose!

macario jump inf ront of the girl and easy defeat the lizardman. the girl lying on the floor breathing. her clothes all torn by lizardman and now her boobs and clitoris both exposed.

'thank u' say the girl 'my name is asuna how can i repay you?'

macario can ask her to repay him with sex but he is good man so i dont do. but just then it appear kiritto is still alive and he run in! when he see asuna naaked he become ENGORGED WEAPON and charge at her!

'noooo' cry asuna

'i know u liek it' saybirito breathing heavily as he fondues her beasts. then he pull up her skirt and pull down his pants and start putting his pen0s into her vag000.

'no!' shout marioco and he slash kritos head off quickly before asuna lose her virginite. asuna collapse to ground and krito explod into a millon peaces.

'i love u macario thx for saving me from the black hair' say asuna with moaning. she go forward and hug macario shyly 'i wnat to do it with you'

'but we cant do in game i thot' say macario 'oh wait there is ethics off option' and he click in.

and so he leid asuna on floor and pull open her beasts and touch them. asuna moan in pein and pleasing and macario touch her down south as well and she cry out loud. he put two fingers in

'oh more im going to burst' shoutd asuna as she cums. macario pull out his big pen0s (bigger than kkiritos) and put it in and out. eventually they both cum together.

'i love u so much macario' say asuna breathing.

macario loves her too and he pull out his sword to kill all the other bosses

'i will b with u asuna till the day i die' say macario with heavy breath.

'yes macs' say asuna with new nickname.

but the sotry doesnt end here becuz things are going to get more hard from now on... who knows what will happen in next few levels? will macario and sauna stay together?

to be confinued...


	2. Chapter 2 - level 1

five mths later... sao members still hath not fulfil the first level becuz they weak.

meanwhile macario and asuna r sleeping intheir bed. the previous night they have hot pasions fruit sex. this is what happens:

Asuna plop down neekid on safar and glareat me.

"...macario, hurry up and take your clothes off," she sai authorivae.

"yes macario" breath macario becuz nlike virgin kirito macario is not a virgin stupid who cannot have secks with girl.

dem blue moonlight filther thru the windals,the bed have a lot of shadews on it.

she take offmacrios cloths and start kissing his dick even tho she is virgin he fells very comfortable like want to sleep.

he watch asuna in dlite and tough her everwhere.

*ah oh em.* she moan

he touch his breaths and the nipplers that were on the bretahs. then her body move and he feels horny. asuna embressed and she cums.

"I-It's nothing, nothing at all!"

"...tell me."

I moved my left hand over to Asuna's left breast as she leaned against me and grasped her nipple before pulling on it.

"macario somtimes i also touch myself down there" she whisper and he does touch her too. her put his finger in and out and a lot of water on.

then he put his dick in and go in and out and embarrasesdd both but he keeps going and asuna scream really loud but nobody there so i can just keep touching her in the vag000. he put his pen0s in and out like lots of chocolate into banana.

"Yes... Make me...full...with your thing Kirito..."

macario was angry. KIRITO? SHE SAY KIRITO NAME! so he slap her and put his pen0s in more and more. then asuna cry and say yes macario i luv u more than kirito so he stop. he must kill kirito later.

so anyway back to story...

now asuna and macario take out swords and go to the level 1 boss place.

"u late macario!' diabelle say crying. "now almost everyone is ded!"

"sorry diabelle i will save you" say macario and touch daibelle blue hairs. diabelle try to kiss him but asuna punch her!

meanwhile macario go and defeat the evil boss battle and becuz he is strong he use one strowrd to kill him. level 1 clear!

also diabelle die becuz asuna kill her for kissing macario

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3- level black cat

and now LVL 1 FINIS!

after half yr now macario and go join the cult of blak cat. asuna random disappear 2 becum guld member

all the boyz love sauna BUT sauna like only like macario becuz macario strong with bug bulging museceles and he is handsum. so saunca dont cheat on macario and she good virgen for him to be lay.

so anyway macario in clan of black cat and then over there got a lot guly boys not as strong or handsom as macario and dey all stupid. only one girl very cute with big breast plate and blue hairs she name sachi. she veryshy becuz all the boys always look at her big breast plate but she macario not like other boys no pevert so she cum interested in macario

macario hide his lvl from other guild becuz hi humility. so one day sachi go to macario room she knocks ondoor

"cum in sachi' breahted macario. he just reading boko when people r sleeping becuz macario studious back in school he always no 1 in class and is gud at spelling and mathmatics

sachi open the door by pulling down menu and pressing door open botton. she go in and then lie on macario bed

'i want sleep wit u macario' breast sachi with her big breast plate heaving

'why macario' say macario 'go to bed'

'but i am in macarios bed' breath sachi breast plate. 'i want sleep with u" she add

and so macario decide too fall in love with sachi. he say 'r u sure u want to do this sachi we can still back off'

''yes im sure mack' she breath and took off her big breast plate to show even bigger beasts under her big breats plate

macario lay on top of achi and start pulling her nipple with ethnics code off option. sachi moan and spread her legs she wet already. she put her finer on macario dick and macario dick increase size to 50000000 skill point

'i want u to put this in me' say sachi and macario say 'yes'

and so macario put his dick into sachi and in and out and in out and in and out his dick goes until it becum big and then sachi moan very loadly her semen spreading on macarios dick

'more more harder harder!" scahi cried and macario say 'yes'

and then they both cum together and sachi collpse on macario head

'i love u macario' and macario say 'yes'

so r sachi and macario going to be happy tgt now? no body kows...


End file.
